gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Gone Wiki:Editing policy
This page contains the Gone Wiki's editing guideline. It describes in which style articles at this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. Writing conventions General * The Gone Wiki uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. However, where there is a conflict between the manual of style and local guidelines, the latter supersedes the former * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. Language * American English is preferred at this wiki as it is the spelling used in the Gone Series. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Book-specific words should always use the spelling used in the books, even in cases when it is incorrect. This does not include capitalization which should always follow the rules in the relevant section below. Capitalizing * Article page names and links should not be overcapitalized. * Proper names, such as Drake Merwin or FAYZ should be capitalized. But common words or descriptive names, like mineshaft or coyote should not. * Species names should not be capitalized. In the same way as cat or dog would not be capitalized, blue bat and zeke are also not capitalized. * If it's not clear whether a name is a proper name or a common one, naming should be discussed and decided on a case by case basis. Linking * Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links that appear in the infobox of an article may appear once more on the article in question. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Formatting Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics should be used for the titles of books and games. * Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis * Avoid using all caps. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Files Article images * Images should be of good quality. * Images should have a descriptive name. * Images should only come from official sources this means images confirmed to be official by Michael Grant or a publisher. These include book covers and trailers. * Images from trailers in which it is not immediately apparent what character is depicted should not be added to articles to avoid speculation and misleading information. * Images depicting certain events or characters in certain situations should be placed next to information regarding that situation. If it is just a picture of the character in no specific setting, or there is no place in the ideal location, it should be placed in a gallery at the bottom of the article. Category:Policies and guidelines